The Challenge Of A Good Kiss
by Dr Spleenmeister
Summary: Lois challenges Clark to prove that not all men in Smallville are 'orally inept' in the kissing department.


**The Challenge of a Good Kiss**

**Dr Spleenmeister**

"Why are small town boys such klutzes?"

Clark smirked and put down his book as Lois trudged up the stairs to his loft, whining as she came.

"What happened this time?"

She kicked off her shoes, plopped down onto the sofa next to him, chucked her purse across the coffee table and propped her feet in his lap as she blew her fringe out of her eyes in irritation, "Carl happened." She hummed in relief as Clark, taking pity on her, started to massage her feet, "Ohh, Thank you. It all started out okay, we went to a nice restaurant, had a few drinks, he drove me home and then we got to the doorstep."

"Ah." Clark tried valiantly to fight a smile, "The dreaded part of any evening."

Lois batted him half-heartedly on the arm, "It was like being face-locked to a washing machine! He knocked my teeth, bit my lip and then he head-butted me!"

Clark laughed and switched feet, "Poor Lois, always hooking up with the orally inept."

"The entire male population of this town is orally inept!"

Clark was quiet for a moment before replying, "Not all of us."

Lois cocked an eyebrow at him, "You're not orally inept? Please. I find that extremely hard to believe."

Clark smiled a sly smile, "You'd be surprised."

Lois regarded him for a long moment, her lips twisting in thought, her eyes narrowed and examining him shrewdly. Swinging her legs free of his lap to flow to her feet, she put her hands on her hips and grinned, "Kiss me."

Clark tried not to grimace, it was no secret that he and Lois didn't get on AT ALL and the thought of kissing her rang alarm bells that he didn't quite understand but was more than happy to heed.

"Lois, you wouldn't even know your own name once I'd finished with you." His eyes widened at the boldness of his own statement and he only just managed not to clap a mortified hand over his mouth, he'd just given her exactly what she wanted and dug himself a very deep hole.

Lois smirked and gleefully threw down the gauntlet, "Prove it. Kiss me."

Clark swallowed nervously, how did he manage to get himself into these situations? Well that was a silly question, the answer was standing right in front of him with her hands on her hips. He looked away from her eyes and heard her victorious snort,

"I knew you weren't up to it, Smallville."

Her tone, as always, grabbed his nerves and violently shook them, "Oh yeah?" He glared up at her from his position on the sofa, his blood ringing in his ears, "Well maybe you're not worthy of the effort. Perhaps it's not the men of this town that are orally inept, maybe it's you."

The shit-eating grin didn't leave her face, "I'm waiting to have my socks blown off, Smallville."

"You're not wearing any socks."

"Oh for God's sake, man! Just come over here and kiss me!"

Slowly raising to his feet, Clark's inner voice was giving him a thorough kicking; now he'd done it, his oral skills had never been highly praised - not to his face anyway - this was going to go horribly and she was going to win, but he couldn't resist giving it a try. At the very least he had to try to wipe that bloody smirk off her face.

Stopping half a foot away from her and gazing down into her eyes, he tried to relax; if he was going to have any chance of winning this fight he had to be completely calm and concentrate on what he was doing.

_Step 1: Take hold of your partner_.

Clark slipped his large hands around her slender waist, ignoring the tingle in his belly as he did so.

_Step 2: Touch your lips to hers_.

Swallowing his trepidation, Clark slowly dipped his head. Holding her gaze for as long as he could, his eyes drifted closed as their lips gently met.

_Step 3: ... Oh dear God..._

Everything he had ever read about being an expert lover evaporated into vapour the instant her lips met his. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before as instinct took over. Alicia had never elicited this reaction, even Lana hadn't come close, it was like coming home, like pure lust, like... his last remaining rational thoughts ended as a soft, feminine whimper drifted to his ears. Lois' arms came up around his neck as she pressed forward into his embrace; and as she came into contact with the bulge in his trousers that had snuck up on him completely unawares, he groaned into her mouth, her tongue slipping between his parted lips. As he was backed towards the sofa, Clark's hazy conscious mind dimly noted that he was supposed to be the one doing the kissing, but it was his heavily breathing house mate who was doing a damn good job of kissing him. His knees bumping against the cushions, Clark allowed her to lower him back down into a seating position as she moved to straddle him, not once breaking contact with his lips. As soon as she lowered herself down into his lap and brushed her soft, warm centre against the rapidly hardening bulge between his own legs, the kiss turned impossibly hungry. Clark thrust his tongue into her mouth with a gutteral growl, his arms locking around her as he pushed her down onto the swollen length still safely encased in his trousers. His hips rocked slowly against hers as she moaned in pleasure; she grabbed his wrists and pinned his arms above his head against the backrest as she seized back control. Slowing the pace again, she lifted herself so she was only lightly brushing against his lap while pulling back the depth of the kiss to tease him. Clark writhed beneath her, frantically trying to get more of the delicious friction and whimpered as she continued to tease his lips, refusing to give him the full access to her mouth that he craved.

"Lois." The whisper was heated, desperate, "Lois, please."

The only answer he received was a long, slow lick of her tongue across his swollen lips, his tremulous sigh was swallowed by smiling lips. She pressed one final, soft kiss to his lips and backed away, leaving him splayed over the sofa, his eyes closed, his heart hammering in his chest and his trousers tented, his desire evident. Clark sucked his full lower lip between his teeth and bit down gently, savouring the languid, warm glow that remained from his body's fiery reaction to one Miss Lois Lane.

Opening his eyes and sitting up straight, he quirked an eyebrow at his smirking nemesis, "Well?"

Lois' smirk nearly split her face in half, "Not bad, Smallville." She wiped the smirk off her face and tried to look stern, "But I think you may need a bit more practice, you know, to iron out the wrinkles."

Clark adopted a similar expression, "Of course. I appreciate your input on this matter."

She smiled and grabbed her purse and shoes on her way out, "Later, Smallville."

He smiled at the back of her head as she left and murmured, "Oh I hope so, Miss Lane, I hope so."


End file.
